


Sunrise

by dayydreemurr



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, We die like Wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayydreemurr/pseuds/dayydreemurr
Summary: The morning after the battle on January 20th.A small oneshot, just to channel my mood for fluff.
Kudos: 4





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoy, this is my first mcyt fic!

He sat on the bench, as the sun came slowly up over the horizon behind the two boys, bruised and battered from last night's fight but ultimately, content.   
Tommy had dozed off, leaning against his shoulder as the two listened to Cat, finally able to rest with the weight of Dream and his overbearing power off his shoulders.  
He was snoring softly, and while that would usually annoy anybody else, Tubbo was just happy that he was able to rest, after all, everyone had been through so much in the last few months, he deserved the rest. He was clearly exhausted, anyways.  
Tubbo gently shrugged his shoulder, waking Tommy up from his nap.  
"Wake up, big man," he said, in a gentle tone. "It's morning already."  
"Huh?" Tommy was still half asleep, probably not even registering that he was on a bench and not inside.  
"Come on, we gotta decide what to do with the stuff Dream dropped. Besides, didn't you want to go see him in prison?"  
Tommt blinked slowly, last night's events coming back to him as his face broke out in a smile. "Yeah!"   
He gently pushed himself off Tubbo, and they both got up off the bench and into Tommy's small dirt house, pooling the resources they got from Dream into a chest.  
They bickered for a while over the resources, and eventually they came to an agreement, Tubbo taking Dream's armour, bow, golden apples, god apple and totem, Tommy taking the rest of the weapons and obsidian.  
"I gotta go back to Snowchester now, Tommy. Myself and Jack Manifold said we were gonna write our independence speech when I came back," Tubbo said, breaking the silence.  
Tommy nodded, as he put his share of Dream's things into his ender chest. "I'll see you later, then."  
"Bye!"   
"Bye!"  
Tubbo left the house, walking along the Prime Path towards Snowchester, and towards a new chapter of his life without the oppression of Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading :)  
> my tumblr is @dayy-dreemurr if you want to send me an ask!  
> comments make my day!


End file.
